Rainy Days
by Lexii-chan
Summary: Benlie, Ben and Julie smut. Lemony goodness and second of it's kind. Please review if your brave enough to read. I STILL can't believe I wrote this... one-shot


**Rainy Days**

It was a different place and time then 2010. It was now the future, Ben was now Ben 10k. He was living the life. He was known as the hero he saw himself when he had visited the future when he was 10; he was now the "hero of heroes".

At the age of twenty-two, life was good. He had a kid that both he and his wife had named Kenneth Tennyson. Kenny for short. His wife was the girl of his dreams, Juliet Yamamoto-Tennyson.

Anyway, today was Sunday. Ben's day of rest, and his day off from being a super hero. Well, not really, he had pushed of his work to the Galactic Enforces, and if things got to out hand for them, he would be forced to come. Think of it like a doctor on call.

Since it was like . They loved little Kenny to death, but they figured that they could have some alone time would be nice, for extra security over the one-year old, they dropped Ship off as well with Kenny to keep an eye on him. Kenny was trouble if not watched.

After they dropped him off, both walked home. It wasn't a long walk to their temporary home that they were living in until the base was done being built. As they both were walking, Ben's arm wrapped around Julie's waist while Julie hugged him from the side leaning her head against his chest.

While they were walking home, Ben and Julie felt a few drops on their heads. Looking up, the rain drops started to multiply. Julie let out a squeal as the drops started coming down harder, Ben took off his black jacket and held it over their heads as they made a run for it toward their house. It was only a few blocks away.

"Where did that rain come from?" Julie asked as she squeezed some water out her long jet black hair. Ben shrugged as he shook his hair, droplets fell out of his hair and onto the tiled floor. As Julie took off her sandals, she shivered as her bare feet hit the floor. Ben looked over at his wife.

"You cold Julie?" Ben asked. Julie nodded as she walked over toward the carpet in the family room.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Julie said as she walked toward their room. Ben nodded pulling his sneakers off. Just as he was pulling his socks off, he froze and a mischievous smile appeared on his face when he realized what Julie had said. He quickly pulled off his shirt and threw his socks somewhere in the family room and ran toward the bedroom.

--

Julie sung a Japanese lullaby to herself as she striped off her clothes. As she turned the water on hot, she grabbed some soap and placed her towel in front of the vanity mirror. As she hummed to herself, she moaned in delight when she felt the hot water hit her skin. She picked up the soap and started washing herself a bit, after getting most of her body, she sighed and closed her eyes; enjoying the warm waters sensation.

What she didn't expect, was strong muscular arms to surround her waist and turn her around. She smiled when she saw it was her husband. She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the lips, she started cursing her small height, it sucked when your husband was so much taller then you that even though you were on your toes you still couldn't reach his lips.

She then felt Ben reach down to her butt and lift her up since she was having some trouble reaching, smiling she kissed him hard on the lips.

__

--

Ben smiled against his wife's lip. He loved kissed her. Pulling her closer to him, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck pulling their heads closer together. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist to stay at his height.

He moaned and pushed her against the shower wall, she groaned and she darted her tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance. He moaned and opened his mouth and felt her tongue scavenge his mouth.

Soon both their tongues were fighting for dominance. It was one of the reasons he loved her stubbornness. With Julie's leg still wrapped around his waist, and both were distracted with what they were currently doing. He kept one arm around her waist as their lips kept fighting for dominance; his other arm slowly shut off the shower.

As he opened the shower, they tongues were still fighting, Julie now had one hand on Ben's cheek while Ben stumbled toward the bed. Occasionally stopping, pushing Julie against the wall and kissing her roughly. When they finally reached the bed with a wet trail following them, Julie had relented and let Ben take dominance. Julie was dropped on the bed as Ben climbed on top of her.

"Cheater," She whispered as she bit his ear. He chuckled.

"Not my fault you let me win when I massage your ass," Ben remarked rubbing her butt. She let out a loud moan.

"Not my fault that you're good at that," Julie panted. Ben started licking and kissing down her neck, Julie moaned while this occurred she let out a loud groan when he bit at the hollow of her neck. Her "sensitive spot" as Ben had found out.

"Ben, can you just cut to the chase?" Julie groaned as Ben started kissing her breasts. He looked up innocently at her, still in mid-kiss, Julie let out a breathless giggle. He was just too adorable.

"Someone's eager I see," Ben quipped as he gave her left breast one last kiss before placing both arms on the side propping himself hovering about Julie. Julie rolled her eyes, but let a smile tug at her lips as she wrapped her arms back around Ben's neck.

"Bet you are too," Julie remarked licking and nibbling at Ben's neck causing him to groan. "We haven't had sex since Kenny was born. That's a year to make up, Mr. Tennyson." Ben chuckled and started kissing down her stomach leading down to Julie's lower area.

Julie moaned as Ben started kissing her down there. She let out a gasp when he started licking her a bit. Ben smiled while doing his ministrations. He loved the reactions he got from his wife.

After, playing a bit more, Ben started going back up towards her lips and started licking Julie's lips. He was a bit surprised when Julie pushed against his chest. He looked down to see her smiling up at him, so letting her do what she wanted, he went on his back. Julie laid on top off him.

He smiled and started running his hands through her hair as she kissed him down towards his cock. He moaned loudly when she started rubbing his hard member.

"Somebody's happy," Julie mused. Ben just smiled sheepishly at her.

"Could you blame him? He's just happy seeing you again," Ben remarked. Julie giggled as she licked it. Sucking on it a bit, Ben groaned and bucked his hips and released himself. Julie was surprised a bit, but tried her bit to suck his semen. When it seemed finished, she wiped the white residue off the sides of her mouth.

"Sorry," Ben said, Julie just giggled.

"It's okay, I kind of expected it to happen sometime," Julie soothed crawling back up towards Ben and kissing him on the check. Ben smiled and flipped them over, now taking the dominate position. They kissed deeply then Ben penetrated Julie. She let out a short scream that was muffled by their kiss.

Soon, the pain eased into electrifying pleasure for Julie and she wrapped her legs back around his waist and pulled his body closer. Soon, Ben pulled out and rammed back in causing Julie to scream in pleasure. They then created a rhythm of Ben sliding in and out of Julie.

Ben groaned when he felt Julie's walls close tightly around his shaft. Julie was screaming. Soon, Ben and Julie's climaxes came. Ben took his member out of Julie and the room was silent except for the pitter patters of the falling raindrops and their panting.

Ben lied down on his back, bringing Julie close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer toward him.

"Best rainy day yet," Ben murmured in Julie's ear. She let out a tired giggle and lifted herself up a bit to kiss Ben on the lips lightly before returning herself in her position on Ben.

"It better have been," Julie remarked pulling the dark blankets over them, making sure that both she and Ben were covered. That's when both she and her husband fell asleep to the sound of the rain pounding lightly against the window pane.


End file.
